


Healing

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [26]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, FebuWhump2021, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami - Freeform, asami went with her, instead of korra going to the water tribe alone, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: after defeating zaheer, korra goes to the water tribe to heal, but instead of going alone, asami insists on going with her
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 27





	Healing

Asami wheels Korra off the boat and towards her parents. 

“Mom, Dad, hey.” Korra says. 

Senna rushes over and hugs her daughter. 

“Oh, honey.” She says. Senna lets go, before moving to hug Asami. 

“Thank you for bringing her here.” Senna whispers. Asami nods, knowing that Senna can feel it. 

“Well, I made all your favorites, Korra. And Katara said that whenever you’re ready, you can start training to get better.” Senna explains, leading Korra and Asami down towards their house. 

***

“No, Asami, I’m not ready!” Korra exclaims. 

“Yes, you are! You’re strong, if you can survive the poison, you can definitely walk again!” Asami argues. 

“Korra huphs, and wheels around so her back is facing Asami. 

“What if I wasn’t meant to survive the poison.” Korra starts, her voice quiet. “What if it’s still inside, slowly killing me. Maybe I wasn’t meant to survive that day.” Korra admits. 

Silence overtakes the room. 

Asami gapes at her. “No, Korra, you _ were _ meant to survive. That’s why you pulled through. Because you still have so much more to do here.”

Korra wheels around again, fury blazing in her eyes. 

“And how would you know?” You weren’t the one to fight Zaheer! I did! I fought him, and now I can’t walk, I can’t fight, I can’t even sleep without seeing his face, leering at me! So maybe you can be optimistic, but you weren’t the one to lose everything!” Korra bursts out. 

Asami frowns. “You didn’t lose  _ everything _ .” She replies, before storming out. 

*** 

Asami hadn’t seen Korra in four days. She tried asking Korra’s parents, but they said she won’t let anyone in her room. 

Asami sighs, knowing that this is partly her fault. 

She excuses herself and walks to Korra’s room. 

“Korra?” Asami asks lightly. “Are you up?”

“Come in,” Korra replies, her voice faint. 

Asami walks in to find the room in disarray. 

Papers were strewn everywhere and Korra’s wheelchair was broken and scattered across the room. 

Korra herself was sitting in the center of it all, her eyes red and puffy, her normally tame hair frizzy and unkempt. 

Asami drops to her knees. “What happened here?”

“I happened.” Korra says miserably. “I lost control of my bending late last night. I was too ashamed to call for help.”

“You don’t have to be ashamed, we’re all here to help you.” Asami replies, reaching her hand out to take Korra’s. 

“But I’m the  _ Avatar _ . I should be able to do this on my own. I should be strong enough.” 

“Everybody needs at least one person in their corner. Even the Avatar. I mean, Aang needed his friends to defeat the previous Fire Lord, and Kyoshi has Rangi and the Kyoshi warriors. The Avatar is not meant to go through bad times alone. No one should be.”

Korra meets her eyes, fresh tears running down her face. 

“Promise?” Korr asks, the vulnerability in her eyes, almost breaking Asami. 

“But she holds it together, instead bringing Korra in for a hug.

“Promise.” She whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> super sweet ending!!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr @ angelwiththeblue-box
> 
> leave kudos and comments!!!
> 
> xx


End file.
